Deathcraft
by Jetafray Angel
Summary: Minecraft was supposed to be a videogame. It was meant to be a place where people world-wide met and conversed. It wasn't meant to be a soul-sucking, life-threatening game. This is anything but a cheesy fairytale. My name is Lennekio Kozak, and this is the story of how I died. (Rated T for swearing) (Accepting OCs) (SAO inspired)
1. Prologue

— Prologue —

Minecraft, as I'm sure you know, has been a very popular game for years. Various updates, players, donators, and additions have made the game incredibly addicting for any gamers. All gamers knew the rules by heart, played it, and some even became so attached, Minecraft was their way of life.

I, thankfully, wasn't like that. I played for fun; when I had free time or finished my homework, I'd sign in as _Sequeter_ and play with my friends on servers. I wasn't super good at it, but it was really enjoyable and certain servers I got promoted on. Hell, my cousin Marcus had created a server that was fairly popular and the majority of people just loved to play because of the factions, rules, and the mods he allowed on his server.

But seriously, despite me not being classified as a "serious gamer", I was still a strong gamer. …Okay, not really. Minecraft and Pokémon had been the only games I had ever really played. The others my overprotective parents deemed "unsafe" and "inappropriate for teenage boys".

Oh well, that's besides the point. I wasn't a serious gamer. I just played when I was bored and needed some entertainment. But when Mojang announced they would be releasing the "Online World" for all players to play on, like a giant server, I was ecstatic. The one thing I loved about Minecraft was meeting new people who had a chance of not being idiots. Normally, I was an antisocial kid who didn't talk to anyone unless they pissed me off, but in gaming I was able to do things without people judging me by my decisions and I could meet people who didn't make the human race seem like mindless dolls.

It was announced that the date the server would officially be online would be April 23, 2014. It was a large server, but it still had a maximum number of people who would be able to join–up to 15,000 players.

I was determined to be one of the first players to enter the world. It was supposed to have a unique map, new features, special items… It was meant to be _epic_.

But it wasn't what we expected.

Minecraft went from being the dream game to being the nightmare game in a matter of hours. Sad thing was, it was impossible to quit now. It wasn't a game to be played for fun anymore; it was a fight for survival.

Dear reader, I'll warn you now, what you're about to read isn't a false story. It's anything but a cheesy fairytale.

My name is Lennekio Kezok and this is the story of how I died.

* * *

_**2-25-14 EDIT: **__****__I __**AM**__**STILL ACCEPTING OCS. All OCs that have been sent have already been placed in a location for the story's appearence. So...Anyone interested in sending in some villains? Or normal OCs. That's cool, too**_

_**Haha. That was short and sweet. Welcome to Death Craft~ This story popped into my head after I saw SAO (and if you don't know what that stands for, it doesn't matter). After realizing SAO could be so much better than it was, I decided to try something like it, only focus on all the things SAO did awful at (cough-characters-cough-plot-cough). **__**You don't have to see SAO to understand this, by the way. I'll go into a lot of details as the story goes on.**_

_**Hey, want to send in a character? All the main roles are already filled, but I have a LOT of side character options that are open. Just know this: If you send in your character, I can stick them in whatever faction I want, I can kill them off, and I can pair them with whomever I want. Sorry, just the harsh facts of reality. Oh, and only one per person. Gotta give everyone a shot, you know? And PM me the form, please. But you should review, too!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Username:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Minecraft Skill (sword, potion, ect):**_

_**Background Summary:**_

_**Sexual Orientation:**_

_**Strengths/Flaws:**_

_**Other:**_

_**Also, if I somehow get characters that have almost the exact same personality or usernames, first come first serve! XD **_

_**Damn, long author's note. Sorry 'bout that. Well then, thanks for selecting this fanfiction, and I hope you take a liking as I try out the action genre.**_

_**Review! :3**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**~Jetafray Angel**_


	2. Death Game

— **Chapter 1: Death Game** —

_Rule Book: Update Page_

_Player Count: 0_

_Date: April 23, 2014_

_Time: 4:57 PM_

_God: Soon. Very, very soon. Only three minutes._

* * *

Only three minutes.

I smiled, the excitement running through my veins. Usually I wasn't this excited for something like an update for a game, but I felt like this was something big. There was a piece of me that made my gut turn, not liking the idea of this server, but I brushed it off as nerves.

4:58.

My hand wavered above my mouse. The anticipation was killing me, something that rarely happened. I was emotional, especially for a teenage boy, but I just _never_ showed it. To feel the anticipation and urge to squirm and do _something_ while I waited was just _killing me_.

4:59.

Soon.

…

…

… Dammit clock, hurry up!

5:00.

That second, I opened up servers and logged into the file. I mentally prayed as the scene loaded that I would make it in. The load didn't take long before the message appeared in front of me, allowing me to breath a sigh of relief.

_Welcome to afuheofinld! (-error-)_

_Sequeter has joined the ga–_

_KoGWolfBlood has joi–_

_Sarahalli32 has–_

_princear–_

_Deadman530 has joined–_

The named kept popping up, but I was just so relieved at the fact the my character had been one of the 10,000 to spawn into the new world. I turned my Minecraft person around in a circle, watching as people just spawned in the general areas around me. Their characters began to run around and jump, and soon I was moving my own around, exploring the spawn area.

It was a giant dome-like area made out of a various collection of random blocks. There was a portal to The Nether, but it wasn't activated, but I wasn't really interested in that. I was too busy looking around at the area and the collection of people… It was so damn awesome.

_Server Full! Everyone ready?_ a message appeared, causing me to grin.

_Very__,_ I typed and entered. I wasn't the only one; a bunch of other players entered in 'ready!' messages.

_Very well then, miners. Welcome to Deathcraft. Prepare for a major shock!_

I cocked my head curiously. Major shock…? Deathcraft? Perhaps a special update or a mod for the server…?

My thoughts were off. Way off. The next second, something painful shot up through my arm. It hurt like hell, causing me to cry out and bring my arm to my chest and away from the mouse. The tingling sensation began to creep up past my elbow.

"What the heck?" I cried out as another wave of sudden pain shot through my body. The painful tingling reached my shoulder, and from there, it spiked, causing a burning pain to overcome my neck. If I were ever to be electrocuted, I expected it to feel like this. The shock reached my head, and I screamed loudly.

I was out before I heard the dark chuckling come from my computer.

* * *

My head hurt like crap, to put it simply. My entire upper body ached like I had just competed in a push-up marathon (which I throughly sucked at, by the way), and add that to the fact it was incredibly cold, I was seriously agitated and wondering what had happened.

I stirred, moving my head slightly and groaned, slowly rising up to a sitting position. I held my aching head in one of my hands as I opened my eyes. Light blasted in annoyingly, causing my head to pound, but I tried to ignore it as I kept them open.

And then, everything came back.

The painful shock that had been sent up my arm, the new server data, the unsettling feeling in my gut–which was always right–and my stupid decision to ignore it, and the message of Deathcraft.

Fearfully, I looked around at my surroundings. The ground was in random colors, all jumbled together, but at the same time set in defined squares. I looked up. The giant dome roof was above me. This time, though, it wasn't in random blocks. The blocks looked to be fading out and being replaced by dark red blocks, with lighter red blocks forming the word "Deathcraft" clearly. Other players were unconscious on the ground with only a few stirring, all making the same assumption as me while they looked around.

They weren't blocks, though. They looked like actual people, in actual clothing, with actual hair. I glanced down at my hands. They were normal, compared to the blocked ground. Clench, unclench, clench, unclench. I repeated the motion. The feeling was real, of the skin-on-skin, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. How? I did the old trick of pinching myself. Pain.

The gut wrenched and I felt slightly sick. I couldn't be… How…

_But it was just a video game!_

I gulped. Steadily, as to make sure I didn't puke, I rose onto my feet and double-checked the area around me. More players were stirring, but none besides me were standing, but a few were about to. I turned in a circle, careful not to move fast, and let my eyes cloud over with true realization.

_I was in Minecraft._

I was in a _video game._

And it wasn't a dream. The pain was really, the sick feeling in my stomach was real, the clenching for my fists, and the sight and sounds of the other players moaning as they woke.

I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes tightly. The sick feeling was slowly fading away, but the headache was still pounding and my body screamed with simple movements. I opened my eyes again, this time watching as the main majority of the other players began to stand and look around in fear.

I opened my mouth to ask a question to the overall crowd, but I stopped for two reasons. First off, I didn't like other people. They never shut up and their trust was something that could never be guaranteed. Also, people tended to be idiots and not examine things. They didn't think, didn't use the brain power they had, and it just got on me nerves. I didn't want to ask them a pointless question and receive a stupid answer.

The second reason? Just breathing was making my throat burn, I didn't want to have another wave of searing pain just for asking something no one probably knew the answer to.

I held my head in my hands, feeling the horrible pounding there again, but then pushed it out as I decided to search for someone who could actually know what was going on.

If anyone did.

I never got the chance to go "make nice" with other people, as my sister would've called it, because someone suddenly appeared in the middle of the room out of black specks.

A human Herobrine.

I wasn't sure whether to feel amused that the person was so predictable to land the blame on or feel utterly terrified that Herobine was floating in front of me.

Still, I did react with a blink and step back in shock. A few players screamed. Herobrine's dark laugh rang out again, echoing off the walls in the dome.

"Miners," Herobrine began, his eyes gleaming with some kind of sick glee, "I don't think I've given you all a proper introduction to this world here." He threw his arms out and spun in a small circle, stopping inconveniently when he was facing me. "Welcome to my server, Deathcraft."

I locked eyes with him for a second. That was all, because he shot high into the air after that and into the view of every player. "Yes, that intro is nice." He laughed manically.

"What's going on?" a sudden player shouted out from the crowd. Herobrine look-a-like spun towards the direction of the voice and flew towards the source. The boy who had spoken looked to be in his late teens, with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and his British accent shinning through.

"You, dear DarkFantom, have been pulled into the world of Deathcraft! The same goes for every single person in this room." He bowed deeply, a sick grin on his face. "I brought you all here."

"Why?" the guy asked again, his voice filled with fury. I wasn't sure if he was courageous or an idiot. The person would obviously be explaining that soon, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to even show up.

Herobrine's white eyes glowed brighter. "Because I could."

Before anything else could be said, he continued. "I used a specially-created biological computer virus to transfer you souls here." He shrugged. "Wasn't all that hard, really. However, that does mean your bodies in the human realm are now in a comatose state. Hope none of you are on someone's hit list, 'cause if you are, you're good as dead." Herobrine's twisted grin suddenly flattened and became serious. "Speaking of death, if you die here, you die in real life, too. Just thought I should mention that."

Some people screamed. Most gasped. I just stood there, rooted in shock. Other's had faces of pure terror and fear, just like those weak actors in horror films. Other's had faces that were so completely clouded with hatred they made a mad Hulk look like a chew toy. Then there were a few people–and by few, I mean few–who looked _relieved_.

Me? I was somewhere in between. I was pissed I had been stripped from my life as soon as it started looking up. I was enraged that I had been forced into this without a choice. But at the same time, I felt broken and slapped because I didn't want this. I didn't want to know I could die here. I wanted to go back.

I couldn't be sure what my facial expression was, and I really didn't want to know.

"Miners, this world is Minecraft," he continued, flying around the dome aimlessly. "However, think of this as a kind of mod, if you will. One life is all you get. No respawns." He laughed lowly, sinking down to the ground a few blocks away from me and landing. Players hurried out of his way. "Your hearts regenerate on full hunger, or when you enter a safe zone, and you can mine all the blocks you want! Usually. Oh, and you're all under four hearts, just so you know. Getting you here took more of your lives than I thought it would. Oh well. Doesn't effect me. However, if you check your inventories, you'll see I left a nice little gift for all of you. Just wave your hand a bit to open up the inventory. And, don't worry, other players can't see your inventory…usually." His creepy laugh escaped his lips.

I didn't want to wave my hand and open up the inventory. I wanted to walk up to him and punch him in the face. I wanted to do something that would make him realize my life wasn't something he could play with.

But then again, I wanted to be able to survive. Who knows… maybe he'd actually let us leave.

…Yeah, right. Maniacs like him only care about other's misery.

He was right; the gray screen appeared right in front of me when I waved my hand. Instead of there being the typical three-by-nine box of item collection, though, there were only five slots, an armor option on the side, and a picture of me. I was a bit surprised to see I looked nothing like my Minecraft skin. I was still humanoid, not blocky, and I actually looked like my true self. My username was showing over the inventory, along with an XP bar. Unlike the original inventory, though, there were five boxes in a row above the mini crafting area. They all had question marks in them.

It wasn't long until I heard players whispering about them.

Inside the inventory, though, in the normal slots there was a health potion, a loaf of bread, some kind of bag, and a book that read "Rules".

I felt my fists begin to shake, but I reached for the bag and watched in slight disturbing shock as the inventory screen vanished and the bag–a purse, actually–appeared visible in my hand. I almost screamed at the fact he was potentially mocking me by giving me a _purse_ and that he was apparently watching me as I carefully (not) placed the damn thing back into the inventory.

I snapped at him, shocking myself even with, "What the hell makes you think we'll go along with whatever game you're trying to play?"

Herobrine's classic dark smirk returned to his face. "Unless you want to die, you will. Oh, and that reminds me! There is a way for you all to return to your world." He placed his hand on his chin, looking upward. "I just doubt it'll be possible for you lot."

The spark of hope that had formed in my deflated, but I kept in mind he had said 'doubt'.

He turned around and looked around all of us. "Players, if you guys somehow manage to kill me, I'll return you all home. And, before you say anything, it's not a promise. It's a guarantee. Upon my defeat, the game will shut down, and all of your souls will be expelled back into the real world." He smiled, snapping his fingers playfully. "But I doubt any of you will ever find me, let alone find out a way how to kill me."

The area below him began to have white blocks form off of it, approaching him. "Anyway players, before I leave, here's a couple more tips: Towns and cities are the only safe zones. No damage can be dealt to a player there. Factions and teams can be created. Player versus player is allowed, which is why murdering others is capable. Enjoy my game of death!"

He vanished.

The area was silent for a while, people just looking around at others for a few seconds. Finally, the blonde girl next to me let loose an insane scream and fainted flat onto the ground. The next second, it seemed like all of hell broke loose; some people began to freak out, others followed the blonde and fainted, and some bolted from the dome.

"What are we going to do now?" a fearful voice from besides me spoke. The speaker was an bright red-haired girl (literally, her hair was red, not orange). Her expression made her look like a frightful glass doll that would shatter into a million pieces if dropped.

I felt my fist clench in response to that question. I could still tell that I was shaking, but now, I wasn't sure if it was utter rage, fear, or a mixture of both. I hated that we were forced into some kind of death game only seen on TV shows and movies. I was furious that I had been stripped from my life, my sister, in the moment things were just starting to look better. At the same time, though, I was afraid.

I didn't want to die.

I couldn't die.

I had so much more stuff to do. I wanted to travel the world, meet other people who didn't ask stupid questions and it was possible to hold a conversation with, and eat foods that most people wouldn't get the chance to. I wanted to explore and experience things people never had before.

And that was going to be taken away from me.

For some dude's game.

Oh, so not happening.

"We find him, and we kill him," I found myself answering. It was weird and unlike me, but at this rate I just wasn't caring anymore.

The girl looked towards me. I expected to see fear in her eyes, possibly even hope, but instead, they were glossed over with tears, defeat, and hopelessness. "And how do you suppose we do that? Didn't you hear him? He said it wasn't possible!"

I had to resist the urge to cry out in frustration. Didn't these people listen to a single word that guy had said? "He didn't say it was impossible," I bit out through my teeth. "He said he doubted the possibility. Two completely different things." I looked at her in the eyes. It was a surprise to see her eyes instantly lack all signs of hopelessness and become determined, hard, but hold some kind of warmth.

"Right," she agreed, smiling a bit. "So, wanna work together? What's your name?"

I blinked in surprise. She wanted to work together? With me? It felt a bit…nice to be asked that, but I didn't like working with others. Things couldn't go my way when there were other people that had a say in things.

I put my hand on hers and pushed it down so it fell by her side. "I work alone." It came out colder than I had expected it to, but that was okay. It would deter anyone else who wanted to work with me.

The girl glared. "Fine, then."

I turned around to leave, taking that as her sign that she was done talking to me. However, I felt her grab my arm and swing me around. "What?" I snapped, trying to get my arm from her grip. Her grip was surprisingly strong and held my arm in place.

"What's your name?"

"…Sequeter."

Her grip tightened painfully. "I meant your real one, dumbass. Not some fake name you make up off the top of your head."

I tried again to yank my arm from her grip, but she dug her nail into my arm. I sighed, looking at her with a dead serious look on my face. "It's my minecraft username. Like hell I'd tell some random girl I just met my real name. What's your minecraft user?" I wasn't sure what propelled me to ask that question, but I did, and the girl's grip on my arm vanished.

"I'm _RedMage4Life_. But…I guess you can just call me Red," she answered.

"Well, Red," I muttered and rubbed my sore arm. "I'm going to go start trying to find a way out of this video game. Later." This time, when I start to walk away, she doesn't stop me. Neither did other people, and by the time I get this message that pops up in front of my face: _You have left the safe zone! Watch out for mobs!_, the sounds of the other players chatting in there just seems to echo through my head rather annoyingly.

I didn't care about them. Why should I? Chances were, they were people who just made the human race look like idiots.

Despite me telling myself that they didn't matter, there was this nagging feeling in my gut that I hated more than anything. Guilt. I made sure to push that emotion down and keep heading out, not looking back.

* * *

**_Hello all my lovelies! I greatly appreciate the feedback so far. :) I know this chapter doesn't have that sense of "action" to it yet, but… it gets better. Next chapter, the OCs will be introduced (or, the majority of them). I did leave a few references to other OCs in here, though… You may be able to catch them, may not. *shrugs*_**

_**Oh, and Red is an OC my friend made, soooo…yeah. Like her? Hate her? **_

**_Still accepting OCs y'all. Send them in, by PM if possible, please._**

**_Sorry if there were any (which I know there were probably a lot of) grammar and spelling errors. Point them out to me and I'll do my best to fix them! _**

**_Question of this chapter (a new feature of mine): What do you guys think of Seq? He's different from other characters I have made in the sense he's a complete and total jerk. *laughs evilly* Lots of plot ideas involving that, so yeah!_**

**_Hey, I just posted this,_**

**_And this is CRAY-CRAY,_**

**_But here's my story,_**

**_So review, maybe? _**

_**~Jet**_


	3. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Chapter 2: You've Gotta Be Kidding Me**

* * *

_Rule Book: Update Page_

_Date: May 7, 2014_

_Time: 9:30 PM_

_Player Deaths: 2,307_

_Player Count: 12,693_

_Total Factions: 34_

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been an entire two dammed week and I still hadn't freakin' found a single clue as to how to leave the world. It was a serious pain, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. The death rate had went down after a couple days, but a few days ago the deaths had spiked like crazy. Players were starting to murder.

I wasn't sure if I should've been disgusted or indifferent at the thought of players killing each other. As long as they didn't try to attack me, they had the freedom to do whatever the hell they wanted.

After an entire two week, I was counted as lucky for having an iron sword. That itself was pathetic in and of itself. Seriously. Considering everyone else had a group to watch their back and head into a cave with the advantage of numbers, it was incredibly lucky of me to have found iron.

It wasn't. Iron spawned in caves anywhere, so the only way to not have found much iron was if you couldn't find a cave. And the chances of that were actually fairly low, so the obvious conclusion was that no one wanted to leave the safe zone.

Cowards.

I flicked my hand, summoning out my iron sword and keeping it by my side. The sun had set two hours ago and I had yet to actually encounter a single mob, which usually meant I was near a safe zone area, but there were no lights to signal the location of a village.

I was about to start digging down and make a hole to mine in over night, but message appeared on a in front of me.

_Faction Shinigami invites you to join!_

_Moto: Where the strong roam and the weak hide._

_Members: 18_

_Accept invitation?_

_Deny invitation?_

I huffed in annoyance. This was the third time I had gotten an invite to join a faction. The alerts and invites were beginning to get on my nerves. I had made it _very_ clear on day number one that I worked alone. Other people were annoying, and there was no changing the facts and–

"Oh, crap!" I swiped my sword aimlessly at the zombie that had just spawned in front of me. It took a few hits, but it vanished in a flutter of white lights and left behind a piece of rotten flesh.

Yum. I just _love_ rotten flesh.

Note sarcasm.

I opened up the inventory–which, I forgot to mention, was only bigger now because I was wearing the damn _purse_–and pulled out the half-stack of rotten flesh. Once it was in my hand, it left the normal block-life form and gained a realistic look to it. I scrunched up my face and threw it out quickly, then proceeded to wipe my hands on my leather trousers. The scent from them was almost just as bad as the zombies, but as they started to stack up it just took up an annoying amount of room.

Ew. I could still feel the stickiness of dead things on my hands.

I heaved the heavy iron sword over my shoulder and opted not to make a night rest here. Surviving at night wasn't that hard. All that mattered was that you were careful to avoid skeletons–the worst mob, in my opinion–and avoid any place near caves and big open areas. I was in a forest, and the mobs were actually starting to appear…in rather…large numbers…

Damn.

Apparently, I had jinxed it when I claimed the mobs weren't spawning.

I didn't waist a single moment in taking off and sprinting. Looks like I'd have to find shelter, if they kept spawning like this.

* * *

Well, this was inconvenient.

I had run into a small mountain biome a few moments ago, but a group of six people were fighting a swarm of mobs. I didn't want to go out there and potentially die myself from the swarm, so I had planned on just letting them take care of it.

Planned.

Plans can change.

"Dammit, Bear, cover my back!" a girl cried, holding the bow in front of her as she tried to fire the arrows at an attacking Endermen. She couldn't have been more than eleven, but she was stick-thin and looked like a total tomboy.

"Can't, protecting Ami," came the other green-clad girl's response. This girl was holding her sword out in front of her, eyes scanning the area looking for a foe. There was a little girl behind her, no older than eight, and she was trying unsuccessfully to heave a stone sword off the ground.

"Dec, help Stealth out," the teen-boy ordered. Out of anyone, he looked like he was the leader of the group. The person he ordered, a ginger-haired boy, nodded sharply and ran over to the preteen who looked like she was in desperate need of help.

Another girl, this one with bright pink hair, was just standing still, doing nothing. I knew that was wrong, though, and she was probably looking through her inventory. I was proven right when she pulled out a stone sword out of no where and held it in front of her…only for the sword to drop to the ground.

The leader-boy sighed, delivered a stab to a zombie, and ran over to the 'Bear' and pink-haired girl. "Glaze, Bear, I need you girls to start digging down. We can rest in the ground tonight."

"No!" Bear grunted.

I frowned. I couldn't decide if I wanted to jump out and help them or stay where I was. After a second, I decided just to go help them. It wasn't like I felt like I had to or anything. I just thought…and enderpearl from the Endermen they were fighting off against various mobs would be nice.

Yeah. That was it.

It wasn't the fact that the little girl looked so familiar. She didn't look like…

Aw, fudge.

I shot out of my hiding place and sprinted over to where they were fighting the mobs. I yelled a quick, "Move!" at the girl who went by Bear and shot past her. The girl literally dove out of the way as I stabbed the Endermen quickly. It didn't teleport away, the dumb thing, and I make an onslaught quick slices. It vanished in a burst of white particles, leaving behind the enderpearl I wanted. I didn't stop, though. I leapt over to the helpless pink-haired chick (Glaze? Let's just call her Pinkie) and stopped a creeper from exploding in front of her face.

I turned sharply around to the other people, who were all just kinda staring at me.

Idiots!

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled. "Fight!" That seemed to spark them.

I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins as I dodged an arrow from a skeleton, then tumbled to the side and got rid of it, before. I wasn't nervous, but my body was all jumpy and ready for action. It felt good to feel the adrenaline flooding and the movement each swing and swipe required.

"Green Girl, behind you," I said quickly, referring to the creeper that was coming onto her from that direction. The girl squealed, snapped around and sliced the creeper with her sword quickly. "Ginger, take care of A–of the little chick, Pinkie there's a couple zombies approaching you and Brown-Haired from the right, take them out." I ran over to a spider and cut through that, watching as the same damage line appeared through it.

One thing I was thankful for, for sure, was the lack of gore. Otherwise, I would've puked a long time ago.

The brown-haired boy smiled, nodded, and went and took care of those zombies with Pinkie.

I rolled over next to the preteen with the bow and smiled at her. "Cover my back?"

She eyed me oddly, but nodded. "Okay."

I smirked, then charged towards the last few mobs that were within the 40-block vicinity. Two zombies, a skeleton (damn those things, I had already taken a few arrows to the chest) and a spider. I went to the skeleton first, but an arrow from the preteen made it vanish into a billion lights before I could hit it. I didn't pause, and instead took a quick turn and made quick work of the zombies. The spider was already gone, taken care of by the black-haired preteen.

There were no more mobs within a rang of…well, the closest mob in sight was a pig, and that was at least 40.

I sighed, feeling the adrenaline leave my veins practically instantly. The hunger pain hit me, but I pushed that aside and turned to the people I had just saved.

Boom. Bitch.

I kicked ass.

I nodded sharply at them, but my eyes turned to the little girl who looked strikingly like my little sister. At this close-up, I noticed she actually looked a lot different. Her hair was blonde whereas Aspen's was brown and her eyes were gray versus my sister's periwinkle. Still, though, she was the same height and her face looked exactly the same.

"You're welcome," I said sharply. I checked my sword damage–it was almost gone now, dammit–and simply turned on my heels. I hadn't planned on saving them in the first place, and now there was this sense of accomplishment that had settled in from helping them and–

No. I wasn't helping them. I was in it because I was fooled by Aspen-look-alike and I wanted the enderpearl.

I began to walk away. To my surprise, I actually had to stop myself various times from glancing back and checking on them. It wasn't that I was concerned for anyone, I rarely ever was. The only person I actually cared about was Aspen.

If anything, I should hate them. I could've died while I was protecting them. The only reason I had gone out of my way to do that was because, for a short second of utter panic, I thought Aspen had been dragged into the death game.

I should've hated them for tricking me.

I should've hated them for having an Aspen-look-alike on their team.

I shouldn't've cared if they died or not.

I…I…

"Dammit, Lenn," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I gave a choked laugh, rolling my eyes at my own patheticness. "They put you in a death game. You should be killing others to survive, not risking your life for them."

I kicked a random block that was in front of my. The dirt shrunk and vanished into my inventory, and I just slumped my shoulder and took to walking in a random direction.

* * *

"…He saved us?" The green-clad girl was the first to speak after the mysterious boy had walked away. Her voiced was laced with a mixture of shock and disbelief. But after a moment, a wide smile crossed her face and she pumped her fists into the air. "We're safe, bitches! We are alive!" She held out her hand for the leader of their faction to high-five, but Wolf just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're safe," Wolf replied, looking around at the members in the faction. Out of anyone, their weird savior had probably taken the most damage. He had practically been limping when h had walked away, whereas his team barely had a scratch.

The pink-haired girl sighed, opened up her inventory, and threw the useless sword that weighed a billion pounds (to her, at least) into it. "I just don't understand why," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "It's nice to come out and save everyone, yeah, but leave without so much as giving us your name? Kinda rude."

"He was really cute, though," Stealth mentioned, chuckling cutely. Many people thought she was a preteen, which she hated, when she was actually 13. "I mean, I bet some of you just want to shag him and–"

The ginger placed a hand over her mouth, his eyes dancing with a mixture of amusement but horror. "Stealth, who taught you that language?"

Stealth's reply was to lick the hand that was preventing her to talk, causing the ginger to give a cry of disgust and take his hand back. "Really, Stealth? Really?"

Stealth stuck her tongue out. "Well don't put your fu–"

"Language," Glaze, the pink-haired, mentioned. She received a glare from the tomboy, to which she just laughed at.

"He's a hero," the littlest girl mentioned, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. "He saved us! We should find him!"The girl grabbed onto Wolf's hand and tried to drag him in the direction their savior had wondered off to, but Wolf just responded by picking the girl up and holding her cradle-style.

"If he wanted to talk with us, he would've stayed," Wolf mentioned.

"I don't trust him," Stealth suddenly mentioned. "He was being a bossy butt, ordering us around like that."

The ginger–Blue–looked at her oddly. "Weren't you just talking about shagging him?"

The young teen turned a furious color of red. "I was implying that maybe Glaze or Bear would want to–"

"NO!" Glaze cried at the same time Bear cried, "YES!"

"No one shags him," Ami suddenly mentioned. She squirmed until Wolf released her and she landed on the ground, but the eight-year-old just stood back up and grinned. "We keep him! As a…faction member?" She looked up at Wolf with big, wide gray eyes.

Wolf looked away instantly. "He would've stuck around if he wanted something like that," he said. The leader didn't dare to look back at the little girl. If he so much as saw her eyes, he would cave and they'd probably spend a while looking for the guy until the child forgot about him.

"…It could be interesting to have him on our team, though,"Bear mentioned, smiling at the thought. She pulled on her brown hair, remembering the way he had told her about the mobs that would've eliminated her. "He's obviously a skilled fighter," she covered, trying to hide the blush that had crossed her face. "If he was on our faction, he could help protect Ami."Bear smirked and looked over at Glaze. "Maybe he could even teach Glaze how to hold a sword."

Glaze flushed in anger. "I'm against violence. I'll only fight–"

"–When you have to," Dec said, laughing. "We've heard that. And trust us, none of us really enjoy fighting either. But with this game, if we want to find a way home, we're going to have to fight are way along."

"Especially with the murders," Stealth mentioned, scrunching up her face in disgust. "At first, I thought he was gonna kill us. He certainly had the dark look going for him, too. He could've been a member of the Blood Rebellion." She shuttered, but brushed the nerves away.

"…I trust him!" Ami cried, running back over to Wolf and clinging onto his leg. Wolf grunted and made the mistake of looking down at her. "He was a hero, Wolfy. Please?"

"…"

Glaze walked over and placed her hand on the leader's shoulder. "We can ask him if we find him," she told him. "It's not like we have to force him to join. Ya know, just hold a conversation and see if he'd be willing to help us." Glaze's sexy smile made Wolf break down and surrender.

Not that he could tell Glaze he thought she was sexy. He was 18, and she was…fifteen? Sixteen? Yeah. Yup. Not awkward at all.

"We'll see if we can find him," Wolf decided, giving his team a smile. "That is, if everyone agrees…."

"Yes!" Ami yelled.

"…I want to have a talk with him about not being so bossy, so I guess it's okay," Stealth muttered.

Dec shrugged. "I couldn't care less. But he would make a great member. Our…phantom savior, if you will." He laughed, as if what he had said was a funny joke. Bear put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"You're not runny, Dec."

"Damn."

Bear chuckled. "Anyway, I'm all for it."

"I don't see why not," Glaze mentioned, grinning.

Wolf nodded, allowing a smile to cross his face. "Right, then. Let's see if we can find him."

* * *

**_Information: This story is divided into "Parts" or "Sections". Within these parts, there are various chapters each with a *hopefully* solid-ish ending. _**

**_I am still accepting OCs. _**

**_On the subject of OCs... _**

**_Dec (Ginger) is Nameless Guest _**

**_Bear (Green Girl) is Daisy-is-Lazy's_**

**_Stealth (Preteen) is StealthPhoenixia's_**

**_Wolf (Leader) is KoG Wolf Blood's_**

**_Ami (Aspen-look-alike) is mine._**

**_Glaze (Pinkie) is a friend's._**

**_Was it good? Bad? Atrocious? Fantabulous? Lemme know! _**

**_Also, I drew Lenn on DA. Just check my FF page and there's a link there. It's his finalized design. :3_**

**_Chapter Question (to prove people read my AN's, since no one answered the last one :O ): Purple pandas or green goats?_**

**_On a 1-10 scale, how interesting was this chapter?_**

**_'Til next time,_**

**_Jet_**


	4. PandaMania

**Chapter Three: PandaMania**

* * *

_Rule Book: Update Page_

_Date: May 8, 2014_

_Time: 11:15 PM_

_Player Deaths: 2,321_

_Player Count: 12,679_

_Total Factions: 33_

* * *

The safe zone hadn't been far after that–it was only a few hundred blocks through the mountains. I hadn't waisted any time in running on in and just plopping down onto the wooden bench (really just a couple staircases next to each other). It was nice to catch my breath after risking my life to save the dammed players and refill my depleting hunger bar.

I still couldn't believe how I had been fooled. As much as I wanted to deny it, they had gotten me to fight for them because there had been someone important to me there, and it was just…aggravating to see that it was all fake.

Idiot!

I mentally slapped myself. If anything, I shouldn't have been upset that the little brat there hadn't been Aspen, I should've been relieved that she was safe and sound on a place of normalcy without the looming death threat hanging over her head.

A door shut next to me and I looked over to see an NPC villager walking by. I glanced at him and muttered, "Show trade options," and grunted. The villager was asking for two emeralds for a couple Bottles of Enchanting. Not only was the trade impossible, since I had yet to hear about anyone who had gone deep enough to find gold, let alone emeralds, the Bottles of Enchanting wouldn't be worth it.

I was already around level 15 in enchantment, and from what people post on the "_Chat Page_" in the rule book, that was a decent number. **_(1)_**

"Exit." The image in front of my vanished and the villager walked away.

I stood up, glad to feel all pains and aches no longer there, and went around the village and checked out a few of the other villagers. I assumed that the villagers would all have pointless trades, and for the most part I was correct, but one villager was offering an enchanted iron sword with Sharpness III for a couple emeralds.

At that moment, I went ahead and traded half a stack of beef and a bit of pork with another NPC for the emeralds, and gladly took the iron sword.

That would hopefully be worth it in the end.

I toyed with the sword a bit, holding it in my hands before flipping it back and forth casually. It was scary, in a sense; before I had been pulled into Deathcraft, I hadn't even known how to defend myself physically. After two weeks, holding a sword was natural.

Guess life-threatening experiences will do that to you.

I debated whether or not I would rest in the town until the sun rose. Staying in it would let me get a few hours of sleep, but sleep was rather pointless. The only way to get exhausted was low health or hunger, and it was more small wanring pains than weakness that I felt in those moments. I decided that I would remain in the safe zone for a while, if only just for a bit of peace.

Though, I was eager to test out my sword on some mobs and see how much damage I could get through with a few hits…

I shook my head, dismissing the idea. I'd have plenty of time to do that when the sun rose. After all, I still had to find some more ores if I ever hoped of escaping from Deathcraft.

"Mr. Hero!"

Before I could react, I suddenly found myself face-first in a block of gravel and some kind of life form on top of me. I swung around, flipping myself and them over, until they were under me and my new enchanted sword was being held at their throat. I glared daggers at the attacker, but relaxed slightly and felt more annoyed than angry.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded, but never moved the sword. It was the little brat I had saved earlier; the Aspen-look-a-like.

Instead of screaming or freaking out like I had expected, and possibly have been hoping for, the brat broke into a large grin and laughed gleefully. "I found you!" she chimed happily.

I leered and lowered my sword a tad more. It was more for show than anything else; it was impossible to take any damage in a safe zone. "_What. Do. _You_. Want_?" I growled. It was her fault my old sword was practically useless now. It was her damn fault I almost died.

She just stuck her hand into the air, having it hover a few inches from my face. Her gray eyes were dancing with innocence, but I saw the underlying tone of mischievousness in them. "I'm _GalaxAmiStarr_!" she introduced. "But my friends call me Ami, so you can too!" Ami–er, the brat poked my cheek.

I blinked a few times. Was the girl stupid or something? I was holding a sword to her throat. She should've been shaking in fear. Seriously. But she was introducing herself to me?

Huh. Sounded like something Aspen would do.

I batted her hand away. "I don't care who you are," I snapped and curved the swords position a tad. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Ami!" a new cry sounded. I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and haul me off the girl and crash me into the ground, and suddenly the positions were switched. The preteen was holding a bow at my neck, arrow drawn back, and looking absolutely livid.

Not one for being thrown off my feet, I twisted my legs and caused the preteen to crash onto the ground. My sword was back in my hands and I had it being held at her chest, eyeing her suspiciously.

"If you were smart, you'd realize damage can't be taken here," I told her. The sword slashed through her chest, but instead of the familiar light blue damage line swiping across, the sword passed harmlessly through her. "This is a safezone." **_(2)_**

Stealth snorted. "I knew that, dumbass!"

"LANGUAGE!" That scream was curtsey the the pink-haired girl appearing. She was glaring at me, but she appeared more annoyed than anything. "And put that thing in your inventory, '_hero_' guy! You don't just aim it at people's throats randomly."

I glanced from her to my sword, then argued, "They attacked me first!"

Pinkie rose an eyebrow, then looked down at Stealth. "That true, Stealth?"

The preteen snorted. "Hardly! I got here and saw him holding the sword at Ami's throat!"

Pinkie looked at me that time, obviously waiting for me to explain that one.

I sputtered, "Uh–she–it was… she had…" I looked away and glared down at the preteen, who was looking very victorious and I would've loved just to cause the slightest bit of damage to her to wipe that horrible look off her face. "That brat tackled me!"

"I'm not surprised," the leader guy (Wolf, wasn't it?) mentioned, seeming to appear from nowhere along with the ginger.

What the hell? Were they teleporting to each other or something via faction connections?

The preteen coughed. "Um, can I stand up now?"

I looked down at her and lowered my sword. "No." Pinkie, Ginger, and Wolf both chuckled. I turned towards them, not moving my sword mind you, and eyed them. "What do you want?"

Wolf shrugged. "To say thanks, I guess?" He walked over, but stopped when my grip on the sword tightened. I knew he knew about the safe zone, but by the way he was acting it was like he wanted to pretend we weren't in a safe zone. "You saved us back there."

"You're welcome," I made sure to keep my voice emotionless. I didn't care for their thanks. At this point, they were just getting incredibly annoying. I had hoped for a bit of peace before the sun rose, but by the looks of it, I would probably spend the entire night arguing with the peoples' lives I had saved.

I regretted saving their lives. I should've just left them for dead. Would've saved me the trouble.

"Mr. Hero!" Am–Brat suddenly popped up and stuck her hand in front of me again. "Put your sword down now. Heroes don't aim their sword at other nice people!"

"Yeah, 'Mr. Hero'," Stealth chuckled. "Move your god–"

"Language…" Pinkie warned.

"Goddang sword."

I held the sword closer to her throat and pushed Ami's hand out of my way with my other hand. "I'm not a hero," I said firmly, my voice being darker than I had intended it to be. I went along with it, though, and smirked evilly for cool effect. "I wanted that enderpearl from the endermen. Saving you was just in the adrenaline rush." I stepped away from Stealth and flicked the sword into my inventory, then placed my hands into the denim pockets. **_(3)_**

"I don't save people."

Ami looked at me, and for a second, I almost broke down completely. Her gray eyes had the beginnings go a set of glistening tears pool up on the edges.

Her broken appearance was shattered when she blinked the tears away, glared, and walked over.

The brat kicked me in the shins.

_Hard_.

"Fuck!" I snapped, grabbing my poor leg and hopping up and down. I glared over at her, but her gray eyes seemed darker.

"You're a liar!" she accused, stomping over to me and kicking me in the other shin.

I swore again, falling onto my butt. Her boots were glowing, probably a zombie drop or something, and they were most likely enchanted with fucking Thorns. Damage couldn't be taken in a safe zone; apparently, pain didn't follow that rule.

Ami walked over, crossed her arms, and stared right at me.

A second passed.

Another.

Another.

"…What?" I snapped quietly, shifting a bit away from the eight-year-old.

Ami held out her hand. "You saved us. My momma always said that even if someone does something good for any reason that's _nob_…_nobel_ that they should be given the chance!"

Wise girl.

"Join our faction!"

…Okay, not so wise girl.

I didn't really know how to respond. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open a bit, not having expected that. She shook her hand in front of my face, obviously expecting me to shake it in some form of agreement, and that's what snapped me out of the stunned shock.

I batted her hand away and scooted backwards. "Sorry, Ami. I work alone."

She grinned cheekily. "Everyone needs a friend, even meanies!"

I stuck out my bottom lip and looked away. "I have friends…" I had friends! I did! There was Rosa… Okay, technically she couldn't be considered a friend since she was annoying and never shut up… But there was… erm… Joey? No, he was an idiot…

Well, there was Aspen. Sister was close to friend, right?

Ami sat down in front of me and pulled out one of my hands. "You're joining! No choice!" She turned her head. "Wolfy, pwease invite him?" She blinked at the leader, who smiled sheepishly.

"I kinda need his username to do that…" He mentioned off-handedly, but nonetheless pulled the Rule Book from the inventory.

Ami looked at me expectantly. "Well? What's your name?"

I glared. "Who said I had to tell you? I don't want to work with other people, for fuck's sake."

"You work alone." It was the green-clad girl who had said that, and she was grinning from ear to ear. "I know who you are~ I know who you are~" she sang teasingly. She looked over at ginger and took on a serious face. "I work alone," she said in a deep, guyish voice. "He's that one guy from the first day!"

I knew what she was doing. I shot up, ready to force her to keep her mouth closed, but Pinkie held me back. I turned to swing a punch to her face (screw her being a girl!), but she dodged, grabbed my arm, and pulled it painfully behind my back.

I grunted, glaring at the gravel ground. "Who the hell taught you how to fi-i-i-i–." She twisted further up when I tried to snap at her.

"I wouldn't try anything else that could hurt Ami's feelings," she whispered, tugging harder on my arm. "In safe zones, it's a completely different set of rules–_real_ pain from anything can be felt here. I discovered that the hard way. No damage can be taken, but all pain _is_ felt… So don't hurt Ami's feelings like this, _Sequeter_."

I just nodded, taking in a deep breath. Pinkie released my arm and let me stumble forward. The instant it was free, the pain vanished, but I turned my head to glare at the pinkette. She was smiling sweetly, but the she met my eyes with an odd kind of ferocity I hadn't expected her to have.

I rolled my shoulder, working out the slight kink that had formed in it, and looked over at Ami. I took a deep breath, not exactly sure how to go about what was coming next. Ami was looking at me with anticipation, much like Aspen would when I was being lazy and she wanted something, but Ami's mouth was tugged down in a small frown.

I let out a long breath. "Why do you want me?" I demanded. "I'm not the best fighter out there–trust me, what happened a while ago with that was only because there was back-up and I had a good sword."

Stealth snorted. "Seriously? That's why we want you!"

I glared. "Thanks."

The ginger rolled his eyes. "She didn't mean we wanted you for your sword, dumbass. People in teams are there for each other–we're each other's back up."

"That way," Wolf added in, "If something like that mob of…mobs happens again, we can take care of each other."

"…Why me?" I persisted, but this time I sounded more whiny. I just didn't want to join them; why couldn't they get that?

Wolf shrugged. "Ami likes you."

I looked over at said brat who was smiling widely at me.

…

…

…

"I hate myself," I muttered, earning a few chuckled. I looked over at them, blinked, and decided to push out the uncomfortable feeling. "_Fine_. I'll join."

* * *

_**(1) Rule Book–Consider it the chat box, in a sense, combined with the tutorial, rules, and more. Each "section" of the RB has a different feature; the update page, as you may have noticed, is for counting dates, times, players, deaths, factions, and other things. The Faction Page shows all factions, who's in what faction, and allows faction leaders/mods to invite and kick people from their faction, claim land areas, and declare war or peace with other factions. The Chat Page is for private messaging (PMs), sending small messages out to the entire world, gossip among players, and receiving announcements from "Herobrine" himself. There are two other pages–the Death Page and the Featured Page–which serve their own purposes that shall be revealed in time.**_

**_(2)_**** Retaining to the Safe Zone Areas– Outside of them, damage can be taken normally, but because of that, "Herobrine" though it nice of him to make there little to no pain. However, since safe zones are SAFE from damage, that was left alone–any physical pain that can be felt in real life can be felt there. Kicks, bites, falls, punches can all be felt (when the user wants to the person to feel pain. (Ex: Seq slicing through Stealth with his sword to show her no damage taken, but him being in pain from the kick's) However, no damage is dealt.**

**_(3)_**** Inventory– Imagine it like this. In real life, you can only carry so-so many items in your pockets. But with a purse (or satchel) you can carry much more. Deathcraft works like that. You can only carry five items without the bag, the amor on your body, and now, the few new "secret" items that were added. With the bag, it works like a normal inventory, but there are enchantments and other materials that can make bags to give them more/less room, or even make them passcode protected just in case.**

* * *

_**Sorry for this later update. I meant to post it last week, but I was having internet troubles. O^O Sowwiez. Good news, though: The next chapter's already almost done. I had it and the next one done, but then I realized there were no new OCs in them so I went and rewrote them. So some new OCs will be coming in next chapter. There's that chapter and the next one (I think) before this Part is completed.**_

_**As far as OCs go, same ones as last time.**_

_**AND GUYS! I drew their faction (PandaMania) and other DC characters on my DA account. You should totally check it out...and comment...and fav...and watch me. :3**_

_**Chapter Question: If you had to describe Seq/Lenn in three words, what would they be? Answer if you want cookies from a (less than happy) Lennekio.**_

_**I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS. All OCs that have been sent have already been placed in a location for the story's appearence. So...Anyone interested in sending in some villains? Or normal OCs. That's cool, too.**_

**_Last chapter rating: 9.6 (Wow! :D)_**

_**Scale of 1-10, what's the rating of this chapter?**_


End file.
